


Love At First Scene (MewGulf)

by purplemoon_09



Category: Mew Gulf - Fandom, Tharn Type The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon_09/pseuds/purplemoon_09
Summary: [MewGulfFanFiction]All he ever wanted was to be noticed by his idol, but he was too shy to do anything about it until an opportunity comes knocking.Meet Kanawut "Gulf" Traipipattanapong, a university student who loves football and watching dramas during his pastime. Even if he likes to watch dramas, he only watches the dramas that his idol, Suppasit "Mew" Jongcheevevat, acted on. He was supposed to live his life fanboying quietly until he learned that his idol plans to retire after this upcoming project.Baffled and saddened by this revelation, he decides thatif fate permits, he will do his best to be noticed by Mew or even be friends with him. One day, after exhausting all his possible options and just as he was about to give up, someone offered him a chance to train as an actor. He doesn't know if it is due to fate or simply his luck when he found out that his idol is auditioning for the same series that he will act on.
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong&Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm posting it at AO3 as well. This work is originally at Wattpad. =) Same Title: Love At First Scene :)
> 
> Thank you and I'll try to update this one ASAP.

_As they were looking at the sun set, tears started forming from their eyes. They both knew that it will be the end and there will be no more hellos that will greet them the next day. They sat quietly at the fields, resting their backs at the trunk of their favorite tree. The smaller guy breaks their silence into unfitting sobs while the taller guy tries to reach his hand out to him but unfortunately stopping himself before he touches him further. He knows that he already lost the right to do so._

_"Is this what you really want? Are you sure that you're going to leave me?" The smaller guy grabbed his hand and stares at him intently to get his attention. But he refused to look at his former lover._

_"Don't make it about me leaving you. You already chose her in the first place and I respected your decision. Stop playing the victim card, Ice. It's over between us," he replied as he removed the hand of his former lover. His pair of lovely hazel eyes depicts too much pain and anger that if you look straight into them, you might get burned. He immediately stood up as if preparing to leave the area. It's too much for him to remember all of the times that he spent with his former lover, be good or bad._

_"I love you Benz. Please don't go." Benz was stunned for a moment so Ice took the opportunity and wrapped his arms arounds Benz's stomach and rested his head on Benz's back._

_"Ice. Please if you really love me, just let me go. You lost the right to hold me back when you decided to marry her."_

_-x-_

Gulf tears fell as he watched the scene unfold all over again. It has been the nth time since he saw that sunset scene. Contrary to the belief of the fans who hated the production for ending the series in that manner, it was his favorite scene in the series. He was able to empathize with Benz because his favorite actor, Suppasit "Mew" Jongcheevevat, played that role.

Gulf is not a fan of TV series in general. He rarely watches movies because he spends most of his time in his university studying and playing football, his modelling gigs, and attending part time work from time to time if his aunt needs him to be in the milk tea shop. He only watches series and movies that has his idol part of its cast. He was so engrossed in watching the movie that he forgot to notice that he has a lot of notifications popping on his cellular phone. His concentration was only broken when his favorite song played out of nowhere.

_I've been everything for you_   
_Though we'd never been anything more than friends_   
_I'm just someone who you want sometimes_   
_It's been good enough so far_   
_Why would I want anything else?_

He frowned at the screen of his cellular phone after seeing that it's Mild, his best friend, who is calling him. He wipes his tears clean and answers his phone with his tone as annoyed as possible.

"What is it Ai'Mild? Can't it wait tomorrow?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I interrupted your _MewFest_ dearest fanboy but the reason why I called you to interrupt your on-going _MewFest_ is the rumor about your number one idol quitting the industry!"

_Wait ... did I hear it right? P'Mew will quit acting?_

"Ai' Gulf? Ai'Gulf?"

"This is a bad joke Ai'Mild. I'm giving you the chance to take it back or face the consequences."

"No! I'm being serious here Ai'Gulf. I thought you're the main admin of _OnlyForMewSuppasit_ , how come that you're not aware of it? And besides, the LINE group chat that you have created has been in chaos few minutes ago."

He didn't respond immediately because his shock prevented him to think of anything else. He immediately went to the group chat and sees countless of crying emojis, sad stickers, and lines that say _"Why would he do this?"_ He tries to calm himself down as he tries to find the link that they have sent.

The video feed showed his idol, Mew, wearing his yellow jersey. Gulf saw the blue wallpaper of the room and the familiar arrangement of panda and bear plush toys and he knew that P'Mew recorded it in his bedroom.

_"Hello #mewlions. I know it's kind of late at night and I can't sleep so I might as well take the opportunity to thank you for supporting me throughout the projects that I had. I really appreciate that you stayed with me for a long time... Uhmm..." Mew pauses as he tries to give a reassuring but sad smile to his fans._

_"I just want you to know that I will be having one more project to accomplish and after that I'll be leaving the entertainment industry to start something that I should have done before. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you my dearest #mewlions. Good night and sweet dreams. Bye... Bye!"_

"Ai'Gulf? Are you okay? Hello Ai'Gulf?" Mild tried to call for Gulf's attention as he mentally counts from one to ten in order to prepare himself for the outburst of his friend.

"What the heck? You've got to be kidding me! I don't believe this. It could be an edited footage! Why on earth is this happening?" Gulf flooded Mild with his questions as he tried to calm himself down. Although, deep down, he is aware that he doesn't have the right to criticize his idol's decision. After all, it's his P'Mew's life and he has a little say to it since he's just a fan.

"Ai'Gulf. We honestly don't know why he made this kind of decision. I tried to ask P'Pree about it, but she did not tell me the reason why. Maybe she'll tell you if you ask her nicely. You're both close since you have been working alongside with her for two years already."

"I don't know if I still want to know the reason. I'm quite sad about it. I don't know if I have the right words to console the fandom," Gulf sighs loudly.

"Maybe you can arrange something with P'Pree so that the fans will be able to spend more time with P'Mew before he quits. I know it's hard for you as well but we should consider his own happiness. If this will make him happy, then, as his fans, we are supposed to be prepared to let go."

"I know Ai'Mild. I'm just sorting out my feelings right now. I'll try to cheer the fandom up. Thanks for informing me. Okay, I have to -," Gulf replied but he was interrupted by his friend.

"Before you hang up, I want you to think about what you really want. For the two and half years that I have known you, all you ever did was to fan boy secretly. You're always active in the groups and you always facilitate events but you work behind the scenes. And whenever there is a chance to approach P'Mew, all you ever did was to watch him from a far-."

"You know that I'm already contented seeing him happy right?"

"Don't be such a difficult person Ai'Gulf! It's your chance to greet him in person. Don't you want to be noticed by him? Plus, P'Pree told me that P'Mew always manages to choose the gifts that you gave him. And he likes those gifts the most."

"Stroke of luck, Ai'Mild. Anyway, I'll think about it. It's past midnight already, we have to sleep now because classes start early tomorrow. Good night Ai'Mild!"

"Ai'Gulf! Don't hang up yet. Oi-!!!!" Despite Mild's protest, Gulf still cut off the connection. He took a deep breath and pondered how on earth is he going to answer all the questions of mewlion family.

_I do not understand why he suddenly said those words. He is not the kind of person who will decide something important in a spur of a moment. I can't be a hundred percent certain of my judgment towards him but if he wishes to do something like this, even if it is painful, then as a fan, I must support him._

Gulf sighed as he tried to read the messages on their LINE group chat. He was already expecting these reactions.

_Mewismybae: @soccerfan What is happening admin? I can't sleep now. I still can't accept the fact that he's going to leave us! T_T </3_

_Justmymewbear: @soccerfan Admin what do we do? I feel really sad and terrible. Is there any way to change his mind?_

_MewMewMew: @soccerfan Admin my heart just turned into dust. T_T._

_Soccerfan: Hi guys. I'm sorry if I was not able to respond right away. I was watching Forget Me Not awhile ago and I just finished watching the video and I'm baffled about his sudden announcement. I mean, it was too sudden, and his career is going well. I can't think of any reason why he will quit the entertainment industry. But, if it makes him happy, then I'll do my best to support him._

_MewismyAngel: @soccerfan Admin, I wish we can be more mature like you._

_MewMewMew: @soccerfan How about we arrange a fan meet and we do something for him there?_

_PreeD'Great: dear friends, I will take note of your suggestions, but I need to plan this with @soccerfan first, okay? I know you're all tired, so it would be great if you take a good rest first. Nong @soccerfan talk to you in a while. Good night guys!_

As soon as Gulf closed the group chat, his P'Pree immediately contacted him and they started planning for a mewlion meeting. They'll just have to contact P'Mew's manager to arrange that special event. As he was talking with Pree, his conversation with Mild popped into his head. As a fan, it is true that he wants to find out what made his idol want to quit the entertainment industry, but he felt that it is not in his place to ask.

"Nong Gulf, thank you for those suggestions. It'll be fun if there will be something that the fans can do for him in the fan meet. I'm sure some of the members will be excited. Are you sure that you don't want to participate in those events?"

"P'Pree, you're becoming like Ai'Mild! He has been pestering me about it. I'm good at handling things that are behind the scenes-." Gulf complained but he was not able to finish what he wanted to say because Pree interrupted him.

"Are you really sure that you're satisfied with those _behind the scenes_ fan project that you're mentioning? You always say, maybe I'll try next time, and yet you always backout at the last minute. Come on, N'Gulf. It might be one of the last opportunities that we can be with him. Think about it, okay? Plus, his manager tells me that he always chooses the gifts that you've given to him!"

"As I have said, it's just a stroke of luck that he always chooses those things."

"Nong Gulf!!! You can really be difficult at times! You don't even allow the fandom to know who you are. I mean I have always tried to make excuses for you and I'm tired of doing that. They want to express their thanks to you personally, you know?"

"I appreciate everything you do for me P'Pree. I'll try to think about it this time."

"I'll hold you accountable for that!"

"I will, I will, okay. Good night."

"Before I hang up this call, I just want you to know that P'Mew's sudden decision is because of family matters. Okay, goodbye!"

"Wait! What do you mean?" Gulf tried to ask Pree but the call was already cut off.

_Damn. I knew it. She really is such a handful and a tease at the same time. Family matters? What does she mean by that? I guess, I'll just tweet in order to show my support to him._

_@soccerfan: "I have chosen you a thousand of times over but this time, I'm choosing myself over you." #Benz #ForgetMeNot #MewSuppasit #mewlions_

_@soccerfan: "Benz was the first character that you played that I really loved. In fact, I'll admit that I don't watch TV shows nor movies too much, but I decided to follow you because of your talent and gentle personality. I may not understand your reasons, but I'll still be beside you." #MewSuppasit #mewlions_

_-x-_

He tried to calm himself down as he ignored the calls coming from his manager. He really had a good timing since it's late at night when he decided to hold that live. If he did it a bit earlier, he knew that his manager would come rushing in his flat to nag him nonstop, to ask him what the hell is he thinking for pulling a prank like this.

He tried his best to show his father how good he is at his work, but his father ends up dismissing all his efforts. He shrugs off those thoughts because he knew that it won't help him to feel better. So, he just decided to check his twitter feed.

As he was looking at the posts of his fans, he cannot help but feel very guilty and sad at the same time. Most of the posts there are crying GIFs, sad remarks, and questions that he didn't feel like answering because he fears that it might make the situation worse.

He kept scrolling through the feeds until he saw his photo from 4 years ago and what surprised him more is the line: _"I have chosen you a thousand of times over, but this time, I'm choosing myself over you."_ It was his most favorite line at the movie and at the same time it is very appropriate for he is facing a situation like that now.

Due to his own curiosity, he decided to click the tweet and was surprised that it in fact was a thread. It was a collection of photos and lines from all his previous works, and coincidentally, those were the lines that he liked the most.

As he read the end of the thread, he cannot help but end up feeling grateful for this fan. Most of the time, he just like and retweets the tweets by his fans, but this time, he felt that he wants to respond to this thread.

_@MSuppasit: Thank you for staying with me through all these years. I hope you will stay with me for as long as you can._

After replying to the thread, retweeting and liking the post, he decided to look at the profile of his fan. He scrolled as he smiled because almost all the posts of this fan are encouragement and support for him and the football team Chelsea. He even scrolled further to see if this person posted any picture that identifies himself, he tried his best, but his efforts were in vain.

As he was about to give up and close the application, he saw a picture of one of _@soccerfan_ 's gift to him. He remembered that mason jar full of folded paper cranes. It was one of the gifts that he liked the most. He reads the tweet, _"Today I have learned this Japanese belief that if you will fold one thousand paper cranes, your wish might come true. Even if I cannot put all of them in one container, I'll continue to fold them for you._ _And once I have finished it, I hope you get what your heart desires._ _Happy birthday P'Mew." #YouareoneinaMewlion_

"It's funny how someone who's far away from me can make me feel better than the people right beside me. I really want to see you _@soccerfan..._ " Mew smiled as he closed his twitter application.

For the first time in these past few weeks, he was able to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

_-to be continued-_

_A/N: Hi guys. I'm back, and I'm doing this as my fan project. Anyway, I'm working on my other projects and I'll try to update them as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and understanding._ 😊. _The song here is by Room 39. I miss them T_T_


	2. [2]

Gulf was not able to get any proper sleep last night. He spent almost all of his sleeping hours thinking of the things that are bothering him. Those thoughts comprised of the sudden announcement of his long-time idol, the fan meeting for Mewlions that they have to arrange, his soccer practices, and the list just keep on. It didn't even help that his P'Pree dropped an information without any details on him, out of nowhere.

"Shiya. I'd definitely be teased by Ai'Mild later," he cursed as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. It is obvious that there are new dark circles under his eyes.

He sighed as he checked his phone for any posts regarding his idol. As soon as he clicked the wifi-signal on his phone to turn it on, notifications flooded on his home screen. His eyes widened as he saw that his idol noticed him, and this time, instead of simply liking and retweeting the post, he even took the time to reply to his tweet. It's as if all of his hidden fanboy feels gushed into his heart.

If someone is looking at his state right now, he must have been a complete fool to them because his reactions alternate from grinning to laughing. Although his reaction is a bit filtered since he cannot scream out loud because he is worried that his aunt might hear him downstairs. As he continued checking the threads, he noticed that most of his online friends are teasing him and saying that he is finally noticed by his senpai.

"Oh. It might be a start of a good day," he muttered as he continued as he clicked the twitter profile of his P'Mew. His eyes widened as he saw his tweet that he posted three months ago. He couldn't contain his fan boy feels anymore so he laid down on his bed, bit his blanket, and tried to scream while biting it so that his volume will be lessened somehow.

"Gulf!!!! It's past seven already, you will be late!" The shouts of his aunt got his attention. He momentarily stopped playing around his bed, but since he was busy spazzing he wasn't able to calculate his moves, so he ended up falling down with a loud thud. To make the situation worse, his aunt opened the door at that exact moment and saw his horrible state.

"Kanawut! You're already in university and you're still playing like that ah! Is it really difficult for youngsters like you to act properly? Get up from the floor and go prepare for your school now!" His aunt scolded him as she went out of his room.

"Sorry naa," Gulf replied as he bowed his head apologetically. He feels quite bad for a moment and but he remembers that P'Mew personally took his time looking at his twitter feed, so it made him feel better.

He did his morning routines as quick as he could because he knows that he might be late if he doesn't rush himself. He needs to meet his close friends so that they can prepare for the fan meeting that they intend to host in his aunt's milk tea shop.

- _x_ -

_Upon fanboying for years, I have noticed that there are different kinds of fanboys/fangirls. The one I have noticed are the parents, the children, the "faen", the screamers, and the "I'm happy looking at my idol from a distance and supporting him/her behind the scenes."_

_The parents fans are type of fans who support their idols by re-sharing every post that they have, calling them every single time with my "son/daughter" and telling them how proud they are whenever their idol made an accomplishment or did a good job in certain things. They are very supportive and will eventually post things like_ **_"I love my son/daughter. You're so great!!!"_ ** _or something along those lines._

_The children fans are type of fans who also do things like the parent fans. The only difference between them is the children fans treat their idols as their parents. They will post things like_ **_"That's my dad/mom! I'm proud to be your daughter/son!!!"_ ** _. They are also sweet and very supportive to their dads/moms, if you know what I mean._

_The faen is a term equivalent to girlfriend/boyfriend. There are really some adorable fans who really admire their idols by professing their love online, or during events, when these fans shout_ ** _"I love you ****. Marry me, please!!!"_** _Although some are really harmless, there are some who stalk their idols due to their own obsession, and let's not go there..._

_The fourth type that I noticed are the screamers. As taken from the word, these are the type of fans who scream all the time. When I mean all the time, every ... single ... time ... They can be considered the life of fan meetings because they tend to energize the crowd with their shouts and cheers and motivates others to do the same. I just wonder if they lose their voice once the event is over. Well, probably, right?_

_The fifth type that I noticed are the fans who tend to be contented in looking at their idols from a far. They are the type of fans who are very active in their fan page groups, sharing every content and details about their idols. They tend to work behind the scenes like helping in arranging fan meets, fan project give away for fans, and other things that does not involve them having direct contact with their idols. Don't get me wrong, it's not that they're embarrassed by admitting that they admire their idols, it's just they're way too shy to approach them because they tend to overthink too much. Do you know why I know too much about this group? Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm this kind of fan._

_I have always been supporting P'Mew from afar, contented with watching him do well on his events, but I never ever attempted to talk to him. My friends are usually frustrated with me because I never had the courage to talk to him ... Oh wait, I did attempt to approach him one time, but I don't want him to recognize me so I wore a black mask and gave him a gift. I want to hit myself then because he was talking to me but I never responded properly. I just wai-ed at him and walked away. I sort of_ **_hi-zoned_ ** _*_ _him and my friends berated me for my actions. In my defense, I'm to nervous to say any word of encouragement._

_And those are the reasons why I am really determined for this fan meet to work out. It might be one of the last opportunities that I will be an upfront supportive fan, and not just a fan who supports behind the shadows. I truly hope this one becomes a successful event. Afterall, what matters the most to me is being able to see him smile brightly._

"Ai'Gulf! Are you listening to us?" Mild nudged Gulf in his left rib cage and the sudden pain brought him back to reality.

"Ai'Mild, you piece of ... that hurts!" Gulf complained as he rubbed the throbbing part of his body.

"You deserved it for not paying attention to us. We need your input too, after all, you'd be giving the venue for this fan meeting."

"We have been pitching ideas nonstop here Nong. If you would be **that kind** to pay attention to us, we will really appreciate it," Pree gave him a disapproving look and she shook her head intensifying her disapproval.

"Sorry na P'Pree, N'Mild. I was actually thinking of the program flow in this fan meet. Like, what sort of projects are we going to do, are the fans supposed to do something in that program like some sort of a tribute to him or what?"

"That's a good idea, Nong! Maybe, it'd be nice if some of the fans, will perform something for him, maybe like sing a song that he composed, it'll be nice, right?" P'Pree smiled as she contemplated with Gulf's suggestion.

"I guess P'. But, who's going to perform in the event?"

"Well, it's easy. We'll just ask those who wants to perform in the group chat," Mild suggested.

"And how is this going to work out? It's not that I am hesitant..." Gulf frowned as he immediately thought of things not going the way they planned it.

"Don't be so uptight Ai'Gulf. Things will work out just fine. We'd be able to come up with a good plan. Besides, you really have to start a conversation with P'Mew this time, and don't come up with excuses this time. P'Pree and I will really be disappointed in you if you fail to do so!" Mild gave him a warning look.

"Fine, fine. I'll deliver my part this time. Thank you for being considerate, great P' and my oh so great friend," Gulf sarcastically thanked his friends as he made an annoying expression. They all laughed after realizing how silly his actions were. He's beyond thankful for this fandom for making him find friends like them.

- _x_ -

A month and a half already passed since the day they planned the event. Although each and every preparation went according to their plans, Gulf cannot help but be listless. He can't stop himself for being nervous about every single detail. His friends already noticed the change in his behavior so they urged him to stop and lighten up. He can't help it because even if it's not his first time in helping with the preparation of this event, it is his first time in organizing one.

"Ai'Gulf, what's bothering you? Everything will work out just fine. You don't have to be nervous about it. If you're still not convinced, we can go over all of these preparations for the last time," Mild patted Gulf's back as a form of an assurance.

"It's not that I don't trust our team. It just bothers me that I can't shake off this feeling that I am **forgetting something important** ," Gulf sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"N'Gulf. It's normal to feel nervous and all but you don't have to think of worse things that might happen. We have our committee to help us with tomorrow's program. Just look at what we have accomplished already. Aren't you proud that the decorations went well? So smile for us nong, we did an excellent job already," Pree cheered him up as she walked around the place with a proud look on her face.

Gulf followed his P'Pree's advice and he tried to look around and see the things that they were able to accomplish. Blue and white balloons hanged on the backdrop curtain of their platform stage. The balloon banner welcoming Mew Suppasit was stuck on the center. At the right side of the mini stage, there are tarpaulins and a standee that Pree insisted on being made. He also saw the paper cranes that he made before and hanged them in a string in order to show that they wish their idol well in spite of the decision that he made. The microphone and sound system are in their respective places already and they are functioning properly. His commissioned artwork and the fan gifts that their group chose made them satisfied already.

"Do you have anything else that you would wish to change, before we go and celebrate for a bit?" Mild gave Gulf a warm smile after seeing an approving look on his face.

"I think I am satisfied already. I could really depend on you guys. Thank you."

"Are you sure that you don't want to change anything else?" Pree asked him.

"I'm already satisfied with this outcome, P'Pree."

"Okay! Since you don't want to change anything anymore, there is something that we want you to do for us?"

"What is it P'?"

"Thank you in advance N'Gulf!"

"Why are you thanking me -," Gulf wasn't able to finish whatever he is going to say because his friends alternately shouts Pink Milk and Matcha Milk. He already knew where it is headed. Even though it's past eleven pm, he shooked his head as smiled and indulged on their whims. After all, the two of them deserve their treats.

"N'Gulf, N'Mild. Thank you so much for today. I hope that everything will be smooth sailing tomorrow. If not, then, we'll figure things out and improvise. See you tomorrow," P'Pree waved on her nongs as she was fetched by her boyfriend, P'Phom.

"See you tomorrow, P'," Gulf and Mild responded as they wai-ed to their senior and even

After the long weeks of planning, it was the only night that Gulf slept peacefully and having the confidence that no matter what happens tomorrow, they will be able to handle it. Unbeknownst to him, he had completely forgotten something important and that will definitely have an effect on their event tomorrow.

- _x_ -

Mild, Pree and Gulf went to the venue early in order to start with the preparation of drinks. They also met the fans who are going to perform for their idol and listened to their practice. Gulf felt relieved after seeing them perform because he knew that his idol will definitely like it. They were too engrossed in doing their jobs properly that Gulf didn't noticed that his work phone was flooded by messages and missed calls from his talent manager, K'Bermb.

He was just surprised that an hour before three pm, which is the start of fan meeting, K'Bermb appeared in the shop looking disappointed at him. Gulf finally remembered what he had forgotten, he was supposed to sign a contract with a clothing brand today. And K'Bermb is taking him to that place. He mentally prepared himself as K'Bermb walked inside the shop. He'd definitely receive an earful from him.

"Gulf! What is this fiasco? Don't tell me that you have forgotten about our meeting today with-?" K'Bermb started to give me Gulf lengthy lecture so Gulf tried to interrupt him.

"K'Bermb. I'm sorry na. I was really busy with this event and I completely forgot about it. Can't you let it slide na? Please?" Gulf tried to give K'Bermb his puppy eyes for he knew that his manager will not be able to resist him.

"For goodness sake! You're not a child anymore! You should have checked your work phone! I bet you use your personal phone too much!" K'Bermb continued to complain but he was distracted with Gulf's adorable face.

"I said I'm sorry K'Bermb. I'll make it up to you," Gulf flashed his signature smile to his manager for he is confident that he'd be winning this one.

"Fine! Fine. I'll stop nagging. So hurry up and dress up, we'd be meeting them at five pm," K'Bermb gave Gulf his dismissing look.

"Wait... What?!" Gulf felt dizzy all of a sudden when those words finally sank in his mind.

"You're going with me to meet those group who are interested in making you their model."

"Gulf, what's the matter? You have been outside for a long time. Come on, help us here!" Pree shouted as she stepped out of the back room.

"Gulf. Come on, hurry up, you cannot be an irresponsible model."

_Shit. What am I going to do?_

_-to be continued-_

_Note: hi-zoned: It's when someone you admires talks to you personally but your soul left your body for a moment so you ended up ignoring them._

_Thanks for reading. Drop some comments/votes if you like._


	3. [3]

"What's taking you so long N'Gulf-," Pree was not able to finish her sentence because she already saw Gulf's manager.

"Come on! Gulf! Hurry up and move already. You still need to be presentable," K'Bermb already urged Gulf to move.

Gulf was horrified. He'd never been in stuck in a dilemma like this before. If he chooses his idol, he might lose the job that he wanted for a long time now. If he chooses his job, there might not be opportunities like this that his team will organize their fan meet. A cold sweat formed on his forehead, he tried to wipe them out but he can't help but feel his hands are now clammy. He knows that he has to choose between the two but who says he can't choose both?

"K'Bermb, can we leave thirty minutes after three?" N'Gulf tried to bargain with his manager. Although he knows that it his highly impossible, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"What are you even thinking Gulf? This is the job that you've been waiting for and yet, you're going to give it up? I never trained you to be like this," K'Bermb frowned and did not hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry K'Bermb. I'd just finish what I am doing and then we can leave for work," Gulf felt like crying but he knows that he has to go to his job.

Pree went inside the preparation room without even hiding her frustration, he directed her anger to the plastic cups on top of the table and threw it at the side, good thing that they were perfectly sealed so the cups were not damaged. Gulf followed her and saw the fuss she's making. He attempts to talk to her but she gave him a cold shoulder before he can explain his side.

"Gulf, just go, okay? I don't need any of your explanations. I have already been thinking about this for weeks now and I have anticipated that you will probably let me down in the end," Pree stared at Gulf coldly and he felt those words sting.

It felt like someone was performing an acupuncture in his body but that person has no training so instead of feeling relieved, he ends up feeling miserable. Anger surged through him and as he tried to find the right words that he needed to say, Pree dropped another bomb.

"What are you waiting for? Go now! Your job is more important, right? We can manage without you. I always knew that you're going to-." Pree was not able to finish her sentence because Gulf had enough of all of this.

"Did you honestly think that way, P'? Have it occurred to you that maybe I am trying my best as well? Did you ever think that maybe I tried to help everyone this time because I also wanted to change myself and not just hide in the shadows? Did you ever believe that I can do it or were you just thinking that I will just disappoint you so didn't actually vouch for me?" Gulf shared his frustrations with his senior. Mild tried to calm them down but Mild's effort were in vain.

"Cat's got your tongue, P'Pree? I'm sorry if I was a major disappointment to the two of you. You should feel happy already now that I realized that I should know my place. Don't worry as soon as I finish this job, I'd go back and help clean up what you used. And Ai'Mild, please give my gifts to P'Mew. Thank you. Now, I have to go back and do my **important** job," Gulf stressed the word important to show his contempt to his senior.

"Ai'Gulf. P'Pree, don't be like this. We're supposed to help each other out, right? You should not fight each other," Mild tried to calm the two of his friends but his efforts were futile.

"I have to go. Thanks, Ai'Mild. And please tell P'Pree that I would like to apologize for being such a disappointment to her," Gulf muttered as he walked out of the room.

"P'Pree, you shouldn't have said that to him. I know that you didn't mean it," Mild patted Pree's back to stop her from crying.

"I know N'Mild. I'm j-just k-kind of frustrated that he... he lost his chance to interact with his favorite actor. W-we b-both k-know t-that the main reason why we pushed this event is for him to be able to interact with him," Pree replies as she tries to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Sometimes, we don't get what we want at the first try but there will still be opportunities that will come as long as we live. Come on, P', fix yourself, you still need to look pretty because you're hosting a party in a while," Mild tried to cheer her up.

"Do you think that he'll be able to forgive me?" Pree asked as she blowed her nose.

"He will. He's not the type of person to keep grudges," Mild smiles.

_-x-_

_Whoever told that life was fair is probably dead or on his deathbed already. I just stared blankly on the streets that we passed as I continue to analyze how stupid I can be. How can it be possible that the thing I have been looking forward to will not happen anymore within a single snap? How do I cope up with these budding feelings of failure? Before the event, I felt like I've won the lottery, now that the event is finally happening, I felt that I've lost the winning ticket._

_Well, I reap what I sow. It's my fault in the first place. I mean, how stupid can I be to forget an important work?  
_

"Gulf! Gulf! Gulf! Are you even paying attention to what I have said a while ago?" K'Bermb nudged him and brought him back to the present.

"Sorry P', I was just thinking about something else."

"Are you still hung up with that event you're supposed to be in?"

"P' can we talk about something else?" Gulf tries to avoid that subject because his senior's words still ring over his head.

"Okay, nong. But you'll definitely feel excited about your modelling project and if you're interested, you might be able to become an actor as well. It'll be up to you if you want to join the audition, or not? But, it will be in two months so, let's focus on this modelling project first. The director of the marketing team wants to --," K'Bermb's excitement was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hold on, nong, let me get this first," K'Bermb smiles as he answered his phone.

"Sawasdee... Oh? What do you mean? Oh. I hope the director feels better. Okay. We'll be available by Wednesday next week. Thank you. Bye."

Gulf waslost in his own thoughts. He never paid any attention to what his manager andthe caller talked about. He kept thinking of the fight with one of his closest friends, and how he secretly wishes that he is there with them smiling and laughing their hearts out instead of him feeling miserable at this moment.

"Gulf? Gulf? Gulf? Nong GULF!!!" K'Bermb nudged Gulf in order to get his attention.

"I'm sorry P', what were you saying?" Gulf responded.

"The director cannot make it to the meeting today. Unfortunately, he had eaten something that made his stomach upset. I do hope he feels better soon. The contract signing will be Wednesday next week.. Wait! N'Gulf, I don't like the way that you are smiling right now. Nong Gulf, stop grinning! Fine! We'll head back to the venue!" K'Bermb shook his head in disbelief.

"Thank you na P'Bermb! You're the best manager!" Gulf gave his manager his brightest smile, maybe, he can still make a difference.

_-x-_

He carefully picked up his guitar as waves of memories flashed over his entire being. He knew that he has to do this in order of him to be able to compose the song that he has been avoiding for a long time. He takes three uneven deep breaths in order to calm his senses and replicate the muse that he lost when his lover stopped contacting him.

He held back his tears as he started to sing the lines of his song. His gentle and melodious voice filled the room with all the longing and regret for all the love that he gave through the years that they were together.

_Why do we have to fall in love  
With a person, who doesn't feel the same way as we do?_

He calms himself down as his lips trembled. He almost whispered those agonizing words as if he didn't want to believe them. He tries to steady himself as he continue to find the appropriate tone for his lyrics.

_Why do we have to cry at night  
Thinking about the sense of loving and letting go?_

He did not hear the continuous knocks on his door because he needs to pour out his heart on this piece no matter how shattered it may be. He continued to sing his piece even if some of the words are barely audible for he was already sobbing when he reached the words that he dreaded to sing.

 _You pulled me close and hugged me tight_  
Then you whispered to me  
I am sorry and goodbye

"Nong Mew," a sad voice broke his concentration. His manager immediately patted his back, trying to comfort his sorry state.

As Mew tried to calm himself down, his manager, Boss busied himself in the kitchen and made Mew his comfort drink, hot chocolate. He cannot help but smile bitterly when he saw what he was about to place in his drink. As if broken from the trance, his manager placed back the fluffy mallows on the container.

"Sorry. I forgot that it was Sam who used to do it for you," Boss apologetically smiled as he approached Mew with a panda mug.

"P'... Of all the mugs that you have chosen," Mew tried to smile as he shook his head. He carefully sipped the contents of the mug and he felt a bit better. He smiles as he remembered how his mom used to do this in order to comfort him whenever he had a bad day.

"Nong... Do you want to talk about Sam? I have heard that your lover finally went home last Sunday. Are you going to see -," Boss tried to talk to him but he was cut off by Mew's cold stares and harsh words.

"Sam lost that right when he decided to leave me. I don't think he's expecting me to wait for him after almost two years of not talking to me. Please drop the subject, P'Boss," Mew sighed. Even if two years had already passed, it is still painful for him to remember Sam.

"Sorry, N'Mew. I just thought that you might feel a bit better if you share your concerns with me. But I don't want to push you to do something that you feel uncomfortable. However, I want you to know that I will be willing to listen any time that you have concerns. Okay?" 

"Thank you so much P'," Mew showed his appreciation for his manager. After a few moments, he seemed to calm down already so his manager took the opportunity to ask about the fan meet that he will be attending today.

"Okay... I have seen that you've calmed down already. You still have to prepare for your fan meet today. Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten about it?"

"No, P'! I remembered. That's why I was rehearsing a while ago. I'll just fix myself and we're ready to go," Mew responded with a cheery tone.

"Hurry up nong, I don't want us to be stuck in traffic," Boss frowned at that thought.

"P'Boss. It's still early and before we go to the venue, I just want to go to a gift shop. I need to buy something for a specific fan," Mew replied as he went inside his bathroom. He did not pay attention anymore to what his manager was saying because he's fixated on the small thing that he wants to give to soccerfan.

_"I'm really excited to meet you, soccerfan."_

_-to be continued-_

A/N: The lyrics written came from the song entitled **Game of Questions** by I Belong to the Zoo. Sorry for the late update and I'm already writing the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this. :)


	4. [4]

"Nong Mew, have you decided already what to give him? You have been pacing back and forth for a while now. Do you want help?" Boss frowned at Mew's actions. He cannot understand why Mew is having a difficult time in deciding what to get for his fan.

"P'. I can't choose. I don't know if I'm going to buy this soccer ball keychain or this panda," Mew responded to his manager. He knew that he was taking his time here and he has to hurry and finish shopping if he wanted to eat first before heading to the venue.

"What's the fuss? Are you going to give that as a give away later? I thought you've managed to sign those photos already?"

"No. It's for a fan who stayed with me for a long time now," Mew responded with a gentle smile on his face.

"Let me guess, that's for the fan who gives you your favorite fan gifts, right?" Boss smiled smugly. He teased his talent for he knows that Mew will not retaliate.

"Come on P'Boss. I haven't seen that fan yet. I just wanted to show my appreciation," Mew tried to surpress the smile that was forming on his face.

"Why are you so defensive? Okay. I'll just agree with whatever you say. And I bet your fan will like whatever you give. Or if you can't decide after this, why not get both? Besides, it's not like you're going to do this everyday."

"You're right P'! I'll just have it in a small paper bag. Thanks for the suggestion P'Boss," Mew smiled as he went to the counter. He asked for a small sticky note and started to write his message for his fan. After he finished writing, the staff placed all the contents inside the paper bag.

"Oh, what a lucky fan he/she is," Boss remarked in order to tease Mew but the latter guy is in a good mood already so he shrugged it off.

_-x-_

Aside from the traffic, Mew did not experience any inconvenience in locating the place that he will be conducting his fan meet. He was a bit surprised because this was the shop that his former lover kept telling him that they have to visit it. Unfortunately, with all the projects that he had, and his university responsibilities, they were not able to visit this shop. He sighed as he looked at the sign board of the shop.

He tries to shake off those memories that he had with Sam and brings out his best smile. What matters to him at this moment is to be able to give joy to his fans. He placed the paper bag on the driver seat so that he will be reminded to give it to soccerfan before he leaves. Boss saw Mew's gesture, and the young manager can't help but chuckle at Mew's gesture.

"What a lucky fan, indeed," Boss murmured as they got off their car.

Pree and Mild welcomed Mew as soon as they saw him coming. They asked Mew to enter the at the backdoor so he will be able to surprise his fans. Since Mew was curious about the equipment and materials that a milk tea shop/coffee uses, he silently observed the staff who were preparing drinks. He made a mental note that he'd probably visit the store once he acquires his free time.

"P'Mew, we'll be having the fan meet at the second floor of the shop. You'll sing acapella before you go to the stage right to use the guitar?" Pree asked him.

"Yes. I plan to do that N'Pree, if I remember your name correctly and he's N'Mild, right?" Mew felt triumphant when he saw the surprised look from his fans.

"P'Mew, would you and P'Boss like to drink something?" Mild shyly asked the two of them.

"We'll have them later. Once I've finished with the performance," P'Mew replied.

They continued chatting while he walked to the lobby. Mew saw that there stood a wooden stand that holds different cups and tumblers that can be purchased from the shop. He also saw the folded panda origami and his pictures in polaroid format that are clipped and hanged on the blinking white lights that surrounded the whole stand. But what got his attention is the folded paper cranes inside the mason jars. His eyes drifted and scanned his surroundings and he saw the different colors of the cranes hanged on the nylon thread.

Pree noticed the shift in Mew's attention, so even if she doesn't want to talk about her friend, she forced herself because his nong deserves such recognition.

"P'Mew, I see that you are interested in those paper cranes. Well, actually one of the admins of your fan club made it for your birthday. He said that he got the idea from the book _Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes._ Sadako believed that if she will be able to fold 1000 paper cranes, her wish will come true. So with that thinking, he started to fold those paper cranes so that your wish will come true," Pree explained with a gentle smile on her face. It is kind of obvious how proud she is with her nong.

"Is the fan you are talking about _soccerfan?_ Is he around?" Mew was not able to hide the excitement from his voice.

Pree apologizes as she responds, "I'm sorry P'Mew. Gu-.. I mean Kana is not around because he has modelling work today."

"Oh... That's too bad, then," Mew responded as he tried to hide the disappointment from his face.

_Oh his name is Kana... Isn't that a girl's name? But why did she stopped at Gu-? Well, if he's a model, I'd probably see him soon._

Mew continued to walk upstair and he clears his throat when Pree hands him the wireless mic. He started to fill the room with his soothing voice.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_   
_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_   
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_   
_Though it makes no sense to me_

Upon hearing his angelic voice, his fans cheered and screamed his name. He approached his fans one by one and as he passed by them, he's holding red roses.

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_   
_You never want to know how much you weigh_   
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_   
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_   
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_   
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_   
_You never love yourself half as much as I love you_   
_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_   
_If I let you know, I'm here for you_   
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

After making sure that he already passed by all his fans, he walked to the mini-stage and he carefully placed the roses in the side table. He picks up the guitar and starts to strum as he prepares himself to sing a song from his own composition.

_You pulled me close and hugged me tight_   
_Then you whispered to me_   
_I am sorry and goodbye_

_No, did you ever love_   
_Did you ever ache_

_All of my friends_   
_They love and care for me_   
_But I'm still not me_

_I still feel incomplete_   
_'Cause we can't be_

_Why do we have to fall in love_   
_With a person who doesn't feel the same way as we do_   
_Why do we have to cry at night_   
_Thinking about the sense of loving and letting go_

By the time that he finished singing his performance, fans started crying and clapping at the same time.

"Hey, guys, thank you for coming today. I'm not yet finished with my composition but did you like it?" Mew greeted his fans with a warm smile.

"P'Mew! You're such a tease. How can we not like it, you even made us cry!" One of his fans answered back and that made everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Mew replied while chuckling. He felt good that his own work made his listeners feel something.

"It's okay P'... We love you anyway," his fans replied.

"Thank you na. Love you too."

"Since P'Mew already sang for us. It's now the turn of our fellow Mewlions to sing something for him. Please sit here first P' and let them perform for you," Pree said as she ushered P'Mew to the seat reserved for him.

Mew sat on the seat reserved for him. As he wait for the performance, the staff cleared the stage and started to put on drums, keyboards, and the mic stand.

_I want to move closer to you_   
_I've wanted to get to know you since I met you_   
_My heart pounds when I hear your voice_   
_Since the day we first met, I've been absently daydreaming_

He smiled upon hearing that familiar tune, he remembered how he used to listen to Bedroom Audio's Mai Bauk Tur whenever he's studying. He was also surprised by how these all girls band managed to bring out harmony with less effort.

_As soon as I got introduced, I wanted to say hello_   
_But as soon as I couldn't see you, my heart became mixed up_   
_You disappeared, I'm worried to death_   
_Will you be okay? Do you have someone to take care of you over there? I don't know_

He was so engrossed in watching his fans' performance that he became unaware of his surroundings. As he kept watching the performance, the admins of his fan club started bringing out gifts for him. A fan brought a two and half feet tall panda stuffed toy. Another gave him a hand sketched portrait of him. Mild gave him another bouquet of flowers, and of course Pree brought out a personalized cake. The cake's topper is Mew's chibi version hugging a panda.

_But I don't know if telling you right now would be moving too fast_   
_I still don't know how you feel_   
_If I tell you those words, and your answer is no_   
_If it's like that, you'll probably run away_

"Thank you for that wonderful performance Mewlion Gals! I bet that he really enjoyed it. So before we proceed to the last part of the fan meeting, we would like to show this video to P'Mew," Pree smiled as she pressed the play button.

The video that Pree played is about fans encouraging Mew on the next chapter in his life. They wish him well and look forward to the project that he plans to have. They also tell him that they will never forget someone who is as talented as him. He was teary-eyed then because he felt the love of his fans and it made him feel that they are his second family already.

He was about to stand and thank all the fans who planned this simple event for him but he was interrupted by Pree.

"Wait, P'Mew, it's not yet finished. Wait for the last part. It's really cute." Pree smiled at him and he .

 _What does she mean that it's not yet finished? All I can see is black screen here -_ Mew's thoughts were interrupted because the screen turned into a speck of white. He cannot help but smile when he saw a panda's head peeking on the screen. The panda was clearly looking at its surroundings before it decided to walk while carrying a sketchpad.

"Awww... That's cute. Look at the panda. I'm betting that is P'soccerfan," one of Mew's fans commented.

The panda stopped in the middle of the screen, his head tilted as if he seemed to be thinking what he's supposed to do. He scratched his chin as if he's trying to remember what he forgot. An idea sprang up into his mind so he flipped his sketchpad opened. Mew looked at the panda intently and the panda's hands flipped the sketchpad.

_Hi. P'Mew._

_Thank you for being in the entertainment industry._

_We are truly blessed to have known you._

_We wish that you will be able to pursue_

_What you really want someday._

_Even if you decide not to act anymore,_

_Just remember that you have a family within us._

_We love you a lot and we will be here to support you always._

_So su su na to your future endeavors P'Mew._

_You'll always be our one in a Mewlion._

The panda stopped flipping the sketchpad and waved as a sign of good bye. The screen went black, and lights were turned on again. Mew blinked few times in order for him not to shed tears, but he cannot help it. He was really touched by the gestures of his fans. He cleared his throat as he tried to steady the shaking of his voice.

"I do not know how to express my gratitude to you, my dear Mewlions. I am truly blessed to be a part of this family. Thank you for supporting, loving, and respecting my decision. I wish for your happiness as well and I love you all," he smiled as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Thank you for that heartfelt appreciation to your fans club, P'. We'll always remember this moment and rest assured that we will always pray for the success of your future endeavors," Pree smiled and addressed Mew's fans, "So, this is the moment that most of you are waiting for, you will now be able to give your gift to P'Mew, and take a selfie with him. Let's do this systematically, okay?"

The fans lined up properly and handed their gifts to their idol. They are glad that they were able to spend this moment with Mew even if they are aware that these moments will be limited soon enough. Time passed by and eventually the fan meet came to an end.

"P'Mew, would you like to eat somewhere?" Mild suggested and he tried to stall his idol. He believes that his best friend will be arriving any time soon. Gulf informed him immediately that the contract signing will be moved on a different date. He just can't fathom why his best friend is not yet here it has been almost 3 hours already since Gulf last contacted him.

"I'd love to, do you have something -," Mew responded but he was interrupted by a phone call. He was about to ignore it but he saw Sam's older sister's name flashed on his screen.

"P', you probably can't go, right? We don't mind. We know that you're already tired," Pree eased Mew's uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now. Thank you for all of these stuff. I wish I was able to meet Kana," Mew smiled as he hugged the two.

"Kana? Oh! You mean soccerfan? We hope that you'll meet him soon.Thank you P' Mew, we'll be seeing you again soon! Take care," Pree and Mild waved goodbye as Mew approached his car. Upon opening the driver's seat, Mew saw the small paper bag that he placed a while ago. He remembered that he had to give it to soccerfan if he met him today but due to some circumstances he wasn't able to.

"Oh well, maybe someday Kana," he muttered as he grabbed the paper bag and handed it to Mild.

"Please give this to soccerfan. It's just a token of appreciation. Thank you Mild, Pree. I better get going," Mew smiled as he walked towards his car and P'Boss who's waiting for him.

"Ai'Gulf, you're one lucky fan," Mild smiled because he felt happy for his friend.

_-x-_

Few minutes after Mew left, Gulf was dropped off by his manager. He had this unsettling feeling that the car that he saw in the intersection was his idol's. He felt bad about things but he didn't forget to give thanks to his manager as he went inside with low spirits. He saw Pree and Mild already cleaning so he decided to join without disturbing the two. He remembered that he fought with his P'Pree a while ago and he doesn't want to stress her further.

Pree's sixth sense was on point during that moment so she was able to feel Gulf's presence and since she's a bit shy for her reaction a while ago, she left the room and cleaned some where else. Upon seeing it, Gulf felt dejected. His P' never treated him in that manner before. Mild felt the shift in Gulf's mood so he got up and brought Mew's present for Gulf.

"What is that?" Gulf felt weirded out by Mild's gesture and what is Mild's reason for giving him this paper bag. He's fully aware that his friend can give him unwanted surprises so he has trust issues with him most of the time.

"Just open it. I know that you will like what ever is inside. I'll tell you where it came from when you finished opening it already."

Gulf was still skeptical in opening the present, but he indulged himself with Mild's words. Upon opening the package, he smiled as he saw the mini-plush of a panda hugging a soccerball. He also saw a small soccer ball key chain. The picked up the sticky note that's attached to the panda and emotions started building up inside him as he read the note.

_Dear soccerfan,_

_Thank you for supporting me throughout the years. This is just a token of my appreciation. I hope that I will be able to meet you soon._

_P'Mew_

He smiled as he read the words of his idol. It may not mean much to some but that already served as an encouragement for him to strive hard. He'll definitely do his best in order to meet him in person and maybe that time, he'll be able to introduce himself personally.

_-to be continued-_

_A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading this fan fiction. I hope that you'll be patient with me! See you on the next chapter. :). If you liked the story, you may vote for it, or you may say something on the comments section. Love you na. <3._  
 _PS. The songs here are from One Direction, I Belong to the Zoo and Bedroom Audio._ ❤️


	5. [5]

"Damn it! I really would like to die right now!" Gulf cursed out loud as his cheeks reddened from his own embarrassment. All he ever wanted was to be able to have a chance to know his idol but never in such manner wherein he will be labelled Mew's Cinderella Boy. And to make the situation worse, he is currently trending in twitter with his idol at this very moment which happened to be #MewXCinderellaBoy.

His hands felt clammy and cold as droplets of sweat formed on his temples. He really didn't want to check that blue bird app because he knows that his idol is popular and anything related to him will surely be made an issue because that's how things go. He sighed as he kept ignoring his friends' chats. They told him to avoid twitter and sns for now because they know that he use to over think things. Gulf knows that his friends mean well but like Alice who is full of curiosity, Gulf will never be able to put such stuff into rest until he sees his own wonderland for himself.

But as the saying goes, _ignorance is such bliss_. It would have been better if he didn't look at the given tag in the first place because he cannot stop himself from seeing whatever unsettling and unnerving tweets the fans had for the two of them.

_@OnlyforMew: How I wish I could fall in front of him so he could catch me as well_

_@MewismyLuckyStar: Lucky him. I wish I was him. 55555+_

_@MyBaeisMew: How does it feel to be caught by him? I'll gladly die on P'Mew's arms if I were him._

_@MyLifeisColorMewFul: Heyyy. Are my eyes betraying me or they simply look good together? I mean, the guy is too cute for his own good. If you look closely at the video, his ears are red and he's blushing. I don't care.... But I SHIP THEM!!!! #MewXCinderellaBoy_

Gulf stopped for a moment. What is he reading? How can these fans be shipping a person whom they don't know to their own idol? He wants to stop reading all together, but it seemed like his own body was possessed by an unknown force, he cannot stop reading the thread for it had 2.5k likes and 1.1k retweets already. The more he read, the more nervous he became.

_@MyLifeisColorMewFul: Guys, for those who are shipping Cinderella Boy and P'Mew, I have something for you. :) PS. I already know the identity of the cute guy. DM me for details._

He even came across with the edited video of him and his idol. It was a scene of Ice and Benz hugging each other from the BL movie, "Forget Me Not". He can only shake his head in disbelief as he continued reading the thread.

@ _MewDays: OMG! This video is really cute. "FINNN MAAAAKKK!!!" I want them to be in a series together, they have good chemistry!_

_@CheerfulMew: I think that they'll be a good pair in a BL series. I think there's a casting call about it. It's entitled, "The Last Song that I will Sing about You."_

Gulf scratched the back of his right ear. He has this habit whenever he feels extremely embarrassed. Everything happened so fast that the only thing he remembered is him tripping at the cat walk, his right shoe was missing and him falling in front of one of the audiences. And it was as if as fate played a trick on him, that person that he fell unto ( _well, literally for now_.. 555+) was no other than his beloved idol. He cannot stand the clip anymore so he stopped playing it and reported the tweet. It is not fair to have his stupidity immortalized in the web. If he could, he'll definitely delete everything on twitter. He kept on clicking report as he came across tweets that kept bothering him.

For the nth time, the blue bird app kept prompting him, "Help us understand the problem. What is going on with this tweet?" For the nth time, his response is "suspicious and spam". The more he reported them, the more that he saw different tweets. He eventually had gotten tired of everything that he resigned into closing his smart phone for now. He rested his back on his bed. For today, he just wanted to rest.

 _When I said that I wanted to have the chance to meet him and talk to him personally, that one accident was definitely not one of my planned options. Did fate hate me that much for it to go its way to make my life miserable? And to make things worse, that video is already immortalized due to our current technology! Even if I report each tweets, nothing will happen. They will keep re-posting that video even if that one will be taken down_.

Before Gulf started to wallow in self-pity, he heard knocks on his bedroom door. He sighed as he reluctantly opened his room. His eyes is heavy for not being able to sleep, his tan skin is pale in comparison to his usual good complexion, his lips were a bit dry and his usual bright and cheery disposition seemed to have been warped into another dimension.

He was utterly embarrassed and feeling down because of what happened. He knew that it wasn't really his fault that he had an accident because of his wardrobe malfunctioning, but if only he paid more attention to himself rather than being too self-conscious in front of his idol, he will notice that something was wrong. He was so focused on showing his good side but he actually ended up showing his faults. If only he could go back to that moment, he'll be more attentive towards himself.

The knocks won't stop so he had no choice but to reluctantly get out of his comfy bed. His eyes were fixated on the floor because he cannot bear to look at his aunt's face since he assumed that it was her. But he was wrong because the one who knocked in the door engulfed him into a big hug before he could even manage to look at the person. The scent of home wafted through his nostrils and he immediately knew where such familiar feeling came from, his loyal but annoying best friend.

"Ai'Gulf! Don't tell me you have been moping around all this time na?" Mild look at him with worry and frowned after seeing his state.

"Ai'Mild... I don't have any energy to fight with someone right now," Gulf responded as he smiled weakly in front of him.

"I told you that you shouldn't over think things! You've been looking at the tags awhile ago, right? But bro, you know their edits are cool! It seemed like you were one of the characters -," Mild started to chat as he started to tease his friend. He may be worried but he needs to cheer up Gulf now. Let's just say that Mild has a lot of options in cheering Gulf up and some of that options might not be to Gulf's liking.

"Ai' Mild!!! Stop teasing me. Since when did you become our shipper?" Gulf pouted and sent an evil glare towards his friend which made the guy laugh out loud.

"That's the spirit, my friend! I like to see your angry face and fight back when you're on that state," Mild chuckled and as he continued, "You see, I am not keen on seeing you depressed all the time. I mean, you made a huge mistake, but it's fine because you've just started your modeling career and you're still learning, you can correct those faults along your way. Also, it wasn't entirely your fault to begin with and you know that. The wardrobe malfunction was caused by one of the staff who didn't double check them. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?" Mild said and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you for your kind words. It means a lot to me," Gulf gave his friend a genuine smile.

"P'Pree will be here soon because she bought you your comfort food, Pork chop rice with basil and your potential work from P'Berm cause he can't get hold of you. You are so dead," Mild threatened Gulf and the latter felt goosebumps on his neck.

"Oh!! Shit— I have totally forgotten about him! What do I do? And what potential work do you mean?"

"Ai'Gulf! Is your head really okay? P'Berm said that you will be auditioning for this specific series, right? Did you really forget about it?" Mild exhaled in exasperation.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if you're slow witted or what or you're just pretending to be slow. Does the novel, _The Last Song that I will Sing about You_ ring a bell now?" Mild scratched his head in frustration. He couldn't fathom how on earth can his friend be so forgetful.

Gulf rolled his eyes in annoyance because he remembered the title from the comment of one of P'Mew's fans a while ago and he knew that his best friend probably looked at the tags just to tease him. But upon looking at his friend's _I-can't-believe-you-forgot-that_ face, he was convinced that Mild had no idea about what he is talking about. He was thinking intently about the said project that he didn't notice someone crept behind him and hit him hard in his head.

"Shit! What was that for?" Gulf cursed out loud.

"That's for forgetting your potential job. You were not responding to your manager and he's quite busy now with managing his other talents, so I volunteered to deliver what he needs to give you. He explicitly told me to knock some sense to you, so I literally did that a while ago. You still have 2 weeks before the audition, so you'll be reading these 2 volumes and see which character speaks to you the most. I will monitor you personally, and you know how strict I am with regards to that," P'Pree said as she handed over Gulf's favorite food. Gulf wasn't able to talk back and just nodded his head in agreement with what his senior said. 

"Consider this the reward after your punishment, Nong Gulf. Eat up and after you finish, read the summary first and the scenes that I have written based from the novel. Mild and I would like to see you act them out."

Even if Gulf is still feeling down about what happened in his modelling event, the throbbing pain from his head reminded him not to mess with his senior when she's on her work mode. Eventually, he gave into her wishes and did whatever she advised him. After all, what could happen worse than the edited videos that were uploaded on the blue bird app? He kept doing his best without knowing what his senior is hiding from him. Oh boy, he never knew what surprise is in store for him until that audition day arrived.

- _audition day-_

His hands felt clammy as cold sweat formed on his temples. He came prepared but he never expected that there will be a lot of guys auditioning for this series. He estimated that maybe around a hundred were here. He was not even aware of the popularity of the novel because he doesn't like to check on trends if it's not about his idol or not related to his work. He sat patiently in one corner, trying to make his presence unnoticeable as he waited for his peers.

Gulf cannot hear the sound inside the audition room. They were asked to stay outside of the room and wait for their turn so they cannot see what's happening inside. Even if he's extremely nervous, he had taken into account to watch out for the persons who are going out of the room. He noticed that most of those who have finished their auditions are leaving with a heavy heart.

"I just hope that even if I did not pass this audition, she will still let me live in peace," Gulf murmured as he thought of his senior who helped him get into his character. He was so fixated into calming himself down that he barely noticed the guy who sat next to him.

"Hey. Are you alright? You seemed very worried," a soothing voice caught Gulf attention.

"I'm a bit nervous, to be honest," he replied as he looked at the person who talked to him. The guy beside him had a deep set of amber eyes, fair skin, and raven locks that made the guy handsome and beautiful at the same time. 

"Oh! You're number 89 and I'm 90. This is cool. I'm Kaownah, by the way, and you are?" The raven-haired boy extended his right hand to Gulf.

"Please call me Gulf," he replied shyly.

"Okay! Nice to meet you Gulf! I hope that we will do well! Fighting!" 

"Thanks, Kaownah. Good luck to you, as well."

As soon as Gulf uttered those words, their attention were caught by the organizers.

"86-90, please get inside the room right now. Good luck and may we see you in the second round this afternoon."

The auditionees went inside and they felt an intense chill on their backs. They were greeted by a stern looking casting director and his team who's too serious for their own good. One by one, they were asked to introduce themselves. He remembered what Pree told him about auditions like this. She said that when there are a lot of auditionees, the director will prefer if his answers are concise and short because if the director gets bored, it will not go well with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, guys. The first part of the audition for your group will be begin in a few moments so you have to listen to instructions carefully. You will be asked to get a piece of paper in this box. That paper contains a question in which your answer will be in the form of acting. You will be given 5 minutes to construct your skit on your head. Afterwards, you will be asked to present what you have constructed. Please, do take note that there is no right and wrong answer. You only need to convince us through your acting. We will be announcing those who will move in the next round few minutes after everyone presented. Do you have any further questions?"

"We don't have any questions," they replied in chorus. 

"Okay, then. Let this round begin, numbers 86-90, kindly get a piece of paper in this box and please no sharing of questions. And after acting, you will tell us the question given to you. Okay, begin!"

Gulf was on his auto-pilot mode, he tried to kept his cool facade but deep inside he was nervous. He didn't take his time in getting the piece of paper and he immediately read the question tasked to him.

_"How will you explain the color purple to a blind man?"_

"Okay, everyone! You have 5 minutes to construct a scene in your head. Your time starts now!" 

Beads of sweat form in his forehead, this was a difficult question, if only it was yellow, it'll be a lot easier to describe. Gulf slowly glanced around him, he saw Kaownah smirking and that gave him goosebumps. He shook his head, he clearly needs to focus on his task at hand. He had less than few minutes to think of this skit...

"Two and half minutes left!"

 _"Shit!"_ Gulf cursed on his mind. He cannot think of anything that he can associate to purple. He knew that he'll be dead if he doesn't do well in this skit... Pree will definitely kill him.

 _"Wait! That's it! P'Pree is the answer to this color. I've asked her before what such color symbolizes for her. Let's go with that!"_ Gulf thought.

"Okay everyone, time's up! I hope that you are already able to form a scenario on your heads. And be ready to enact it in a bit. So, we have a special guest today, and I think you'd be motivated to perform well. Please come in, Khun Mew Suppasit and choose the first one that will be performing with you."

"Khun Mew? Wait... what did she say?" Gulf muttered as he saw the figure of his idol walking towards the casting team. He was dumbfounded. He never expected to see him in this casting call. To make things even worse, he saw his senior, P'Pree, grinning at him as she sat on the empty chairs behind the casting team's place.

 _"Shit! I knew it! That girl planned everything! She knew that P'Mew will be here and she didn't inform me! How dare her. She's gonna get it later!"_ Gulf glared at her and plotted his revenge. He was so fixated at getting angry at her that he didn't notice that someone is standing beside him. Hence, the shock registered on his face when he heard a familiar voice saying, _"Hello my Cinderella Boy, we meet again."_

_-to be continued-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update. Life gets in the way of writing. T_T. Thank you for your patience and for waiting for this chapter. Hope to see you soon in the next one. (Yes, I'm writing a draft already). Keep safe everyone! :)


End file.
